Fotografía
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: Hay una foto especial en la Mansión Xavier. Jean Grey cree entender el porqué. One-Short. Charles/Erik, si se quiere ver así.


**Fotografía**

By Ireth

_(Nada de esto me pertenece, es de Marvel y 20th Century Fox, yo sólo me divierto SIN FINES DE LUCRO)_

* * *

><p>Es uno de los secretos a voces mejor guardados de la Mansión Xavier. La fotografía en la mesa de esquina que se encuentra en el recibidor. No hay alumno que no la haya visto; de hecho, Jean ha llegado a creer que el profesor hace que, inconscientemente, quien entre a la casa vea la foto de inmediato.<p>

Para cualquier visitante, aquella fotografía no es más que otra entre miles de las que están colgadas o colocadas en mesitas a lo largo y ancho de toda la Mansión. Alumnos, ex-alumnos, colaboradores, incluso algunos recortes de diarios pro-mutante que han aparecido en la presa a lo largo de los años. Al profesor le parece importante que todos recuerden los buenos momentos que han pasado aquí, es su manera de demostrarles que este siempre será su hogar. Pero la foto del recibidor no sirve a ninguno de estos propósitos: los más pequeños ni siquiera reconocen al Charles joven y energético de la fotografía.

Y los mayores…

Ororo piensa que es estúpido, ilógico. El pasado es pasado y es así como debe quedarse. Añorar por épocas que no volverán sólo le hace mal a la gente, las aleja de la realidad, del presente y de lo que en verdad es importante. Pero alguien que tiene poder sobre el clima no puede ver las cosas como las ve un telépata, no puede sentir las cosas como ella las siente. Ororo jamás ha sentido el dejo de melancolía (y de alegría también) que se esconde tras los ojos de Hank cada vez que posa su mirada sobre la hermosa y feliz joven que aparece a mano izquierda del profesor en la foto. Ororo no es capaz de sentir lo que el mismo profesor emana (todo el _amor_ que emana) cuando mira aquella antigua fotografía.

Scott, por su parte, piensa que es una metáfora. La manera en la que les hace recordar que todos son hermanos, aun si sus ideologías hacen que se enfrenten en el campo de batalla. Jean sólo sonríe ante esta explicación; es lindo, piensa, pero no todo lo que el profesor hace tiene un sentido oculto, como Scott lo cree. Más allá de su faceta de líder y su indudable rol como modelo a seguir, Charles Xavier sigue siendo tan humano (o mutante) como cualquier otro habitante de la Mansión.

Jean tiene su propia teoría con respecto a aquella foto. No hay motivos ocultos, o deseos de volver en el tiempo. La fotografía es una invitación, una señal de esperanza. _'Vuelvan a casa'_ dice, _'No es demasiado tarde. Nunca será demasiado tarde'_. Es una muestra de cariño y aceptación que tal vez quienes aparecen en la foto jamás vean, pero que aún está allí. Sólo por si acaso. Sólo porque el profesor siempre ha sido y siempre será un soñador.

Es por eso que no le extraña encontrárselo con la fotografía en mano, una tarde en la que casi todo el alumnado ha salido con Ororo a una visita municipal. Sólo han pasado unos días desde su último encuentro con Magneto y la Hermandad, las heridas causadas en esa batalla aún son recientes, están abiertas.

El profesor ni siquiera levanta la cabeza para hablarle –Ella era como una hermana para mí. Era… En verdad era como mi hermana pequeña– Su voz es suave, no más que un susurro, y cuando sus manos acarician el papel, Jean puede sentir la suavidad de esa cabellera rubia entre sus dedos. El cariño fraternal inundando el ambiente.

Las palabras nunca han sido necesarias entre telépatas, y la joven tampoco confía en su voz para decir algo ahora, pero siente que debe contestarle, así que asiste, acercándose lentamente para ver la foto por sobre su hombro.

–Y él– La sensación en sus dedos cambia, junto con el movimiento de la mano del mayor a la figura masculina a la derecha de la foto. Ahora lo que siente es tela, la lana y el algodón de esos suéteres de cuello alto que al parecer, estaban de moda en la época –Él– vuelve a intentar el profesor, pero sus palabras se detienen cuando Jean posa su mano sobre su hombro. El sentimiento es demasiado intenso para ser descrito con palabras.

–Lo entiendo– es lo único que le dice, pero Charles puede estar seguro de que es la verdad. Así, levanta por primera vez la mirada y se encuentra directamente con los verdes orbes de su estudiante. Ambos tienen los ojos cristalinos, pero luego de un segundo se sonríen, diciéndose mil y una cosas a través del vínculo mental que los une.

–Ven– cuando vuelve a hablar, la voz el profesor ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, aunque la sonrisa no se ha borrado de sus labios mientras de la mano para guiarla hacia la puerta –Vamos, los demás ya vienen en camino. Esperémoslos afuera.

Y vuelve a dejar la foto en el mismo lugar. Porque, como Jean Grey muy bien lo supone, Charles Xavier siempre ha sido y siempre será un soñador.

Pero más allá de eso, porque Raven Darkhölme y Erik Lehnsherr siempre podrán volver a casa.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota de la Autora:<span>** Okay. No sé que me picó para escribir esto, pero por esas extrañas cosas de la vida mi musa volvió en ese incómodo momento cuando debía estudiar, por lo que no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad! Como sea, al igual que siempre saludar a mi beta, Rei, por ser mi alfa, mi epsilón y mi lambda. Esta vez, saludos especiales también a Kaos, que es el Erik para mi Charles (aunque hayamos roleado una sola vez?). Y POR SOBRE TODO A USTEDES QUE ME LEEN! Sin sus mensajes mi vida sería triste, realmente. Muchas gracias a todos los que alguna vez me han dejado un mensajito y los que me dejarán uno aqui. Son la luz de mi vida, reviewers, muchas gracias otra vez.


End file.
